The Institute of Dental Research, University of Alabama in Birmingham, conducts basic studies of connective tissues, mineralization, as well as basic and clinical studies of caries and periodontal diseases. Specifically, studies will be undertaken in the following areas: the physico-chemical, structural and biological features of collagen; biochemical and structural aspects of dentin; the biosynthesis of heparin; the structure and function of link proteins of proteoglycans; mechanisms of fusions of biological membranes; the crystal structures of calcium complexes, pea lectin and scorpion toxins; mechanisms of the secretory immune response; nutritional factors that affect mineralization and demineralization of bones and teeth; the genetic biochemical bases for virulence of S. mutans; biochemical activities of S. mutans in relation to control of dental caries; and the effectiveness of various fluoride and other formulations in prevention of dental caries.